He's Everything You Want
by AndNotAsALastResort
Summary: probably the first ever fic I actually had the nerve to post on fanfiction.net ....the sap flows like a river... ;D prequel to he's everything she needs, which might just be fluffier ^_~ happy r & r !!!


He watched, suspicious and cautious, as the famous seeker made his way over to the beautiful girl sitting across from him

He's Everything You Want

______________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:Yeah, yeah-I know the whole idea of the Yule Ball 'coming back' is waaay overused, but it's not my faultJ (heehee!! See that smiley face? I just discovered the cool stuff my computer can do- o_0 -) !!!! -Anyway, I hope this is alright. Pleez don't flame _too_ much- I'm having a little 'block' lately and I'm hoping I've started to get over it. **_Pleez! _**I find it sorta difficult to write all this romancie-fluff as, being as young as I am, I haven't had much of it. *sighs* R/R!

Disc:So _what_ if I don't own Harry Potter?!? It doesn't mean I'm a bad person! …er… -I have no association whatsoever to the makers of 'He's Everything You Want' except for the fact that I really love Vertical Horizon an' I wanna marry them. YES, all of them-! --I kinda think this story is sorta cute. -Quite short, like the rest of my stuff ^ ~^::

Ooopsies! No time to proofread...J :: J :: J :: J ::… 

__

~ He's everything you want He's everything you need He's everything inside of you That you wish you could be He says all the right things At exactly the right time But he means nothing to you and you don't know why~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched, suspicious and contemplative, as the famous seeker made his way over to the beautiful girl sitting across from him. What was he doing here anyway? What was so suddenly appealing about this old Scottish castle? What strange force had possessed him to get a job in Hogsmeade? And just _who_ had invited him to the Yule Ball anyway? …He wasn't going to tell himself the answers to that.

The slow, overly sappy music should have disgusted Ron at this point, but somehow he didn't manage to notice it. He just watched the foreign enemy dangerously. Krum paused when he reached Hermione, taking a breath and apparently drawing in the 'sights'. Hmmph.

"Vould I haf the honor of thees dans, Herm-own-ninny?"

Hermione looked up at him, a little flushed, and took his outstretched hand. Ron watched them with obvious contempt as Krum led his partner out onto the moonlit dance floor. Hands wound much too tightly around her waist, Krum began to lead, of which consisted only of stupidly revolving around the spot. He didn't bother to tell himself that he wasn't furious; he had already given up on that. But when Krum's lips moved in a tender whisper, and Hermione smiled awkwardly and lay her head on his shoulder, he felt something entirely different. 

It was a wave of sundry, deep, dejected feelings that washed over him like poison and seemed to drown him in their truth. Did she…did she _feel_ for him? The way Krum seemed to feel for her? 

Krum leaned in a little bit and put his mouth gently against Hermione's ear. She looked, biting her lip, at the floor. He whispered something, very gently, and she drew back, staring at him in what seemed like dismay. He leaned in again, this time with obviously different intentions, and she pushed away from him. After taking a short glance over her shoulder at Krum, she tore out of the Great Hall, glistening tears flying lightly behind her. The mass of people parted slightly as the fretted girl raced through, and they all watched her as she left the Hall, wondering. 

Krum, in a state of shock, just stood, watching her leave. Ron, however, bolted from his seat and made an attempt to dodge through the fast re-closing crowd.

"Hermione!" He called after her. She kept moving. Out into the Entrance Hall, around a few milling people she ran, pushing open the Great Oak Doors as she went and stepping out into the torrent of wind and rain outside. Not even pausing to breathe, she kept heading towards the lake, stumbling over tree roots and clumps of soggy grass, until she collapsed on a stone bench and lay her head in her arms, shoulders heaving.

Ron was still crying out to her, but there was no response. All he could see was a dim figure in the distance, tripping and wobbling and then stopping. He approached anxiously yet tentatively, watching her lay her head against those milky arms and letting her salty teardrops mingle with the raindrops on the ground. 

"Hermione?" If only she would just look at him. This was it, he knew.

"Hermione?" If he reached out to touch her, would she notice and shrink away from him?

Deciding against his better judgement (which one usually does when captivated by a soul as in this position right now), he gently stroked her hair, brushing away the droplets that were seeping in, soaking her clothes and her neatly done hair. 

She drew a long breath and faced him, her deep brown eyes sorrowful but filled with a hopefulness and gratitude. "What'd that _Eurotrash_ do to you?" Ron demanded.

Through Hermione's sniffs came a quiet giggle. "Oh, Ron, he didn't do a thing…he's just…" 

Her eyes dropped and she sniffed again. "I can't take it. I don't know why it's like this and I can't understand why he…he-" She had begun to talk very fast and then fell very quiet, her hands resting timidly in her lap. Ron shifted a bit and then sat down next to her. "I can't say the same back to him. ...And that's part of the things that scares me. It's not _him_- just…"

She was deliberately avoiding his gaze, he could tell. This made him feel strange…apprehensive, almost. He didn't know what to say.

"Aaw, Hermione-" She turned, surprising him, and in an instant was flinging her arms around his neck and burrowing her face in his shoulder. 

And there he sat, motionless, stunned, this-this _goddess_ pouring her tattered soul out like she trusted him or something. Well-she _could _trust him, couldn't she? He'd do anything for her. She couldn't _know _that, of course, but maybe she'd-

Another little sniffle brought him back to the present. She was clinging to him, sobbing hopelessly into his chest. He slowly folded his arms gently around her and waited. Finally, there came muffled words from the small clinging figure that dropped his spirits to the floor and punched the pit of his stomach. "You're a good friend, Ron."

He didn't mean anything to her. Well, anything that mattered in terms of his love. But he had gained her trust- could he could slowly win her heart?"

And they sat, in the pouring rain, a shivering lump in the fast surrounding fog. And he sat, all hope not lost.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Riiiiiiiiight…I try J !


End file.
